Mixed Signals
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Muggle!AU. Dean and Ginny meet while Dean's on vacation. Dean/Ginny (But not really)


**Title:** Mixed Signals  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Dean/Ginny (but not really)  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 839  
 **Summary:** Muggle!AU. Dean and Ginny meet while Dean's on vacation.  
 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Muggle Studies - Write about two people who meet briefly before having to go in separate directions. They can have met before, or this can be a one off meeting. Whatever you think works best.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog - Dean Thomas - Silver - Write about Dean Thomas.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **November Event - Medium - 7. Dean Thomas

* * *

Dean walked into the park. It might seem weird he was going to something as normal as a park when he was vacation, but he always enjoyed the atmospheres of parks. It was quiet and soothing. And there was always a lot of inspiration for his drawings because of all of the people.

He found a bench and sat down, pulling his notebook out of his bag as well as his pencil. He pressed the tip to the paper as he looked around from something or someone to draw. The sight of a mother and a daughter sitting on a blanket together with a book open between them was picture perfect, and Dean quickly began to sketch. He hoped he got enough of the frame done before they decided to leave.

His eyes continuously went from the touching mother-daughter scene back to his paper, and before his very eyes, the picture began to take shape on it thanks to the light strokes of his pencil.

When he got the basic outline done, he began working on the details. He did his best to catch the gentle tenderness in the mother's eyes. He tried to catch the youthful exuberance in the young girl's facial expressions.

He was so focused on his drawing that he didn't realize anyone was coming up from behind him. "That's really good," a woman breathed near his shoulder.

He jumped and quickly stood up, whirling around to face a redhead that looked to be about his age. "Really? Thanks."

"You're talented," she murmured, her brown eyes moving up and down his body appraisingly.

He gulped nervously. She wasn't the beauty queen type. In fact, she seemed to be more of a tomboy, but he found her very attractive and he hoped his lower body would behave itself. He didn't need that kind of embarrassment in front of a woman he would definitely like to get to know better.

"Thank you. I've been drawing since I was seven."

"Did you take lessons or were you just naturally talented?"

"Other than art class in public school, no lessons. I've always enjoyed it so I just kept practicing so I could get better on my own."

She laughed. "Well, you succeeded." She paused, eyes looking up into his own, drinking him in, and he wondered what she saw. "Could you maybe draw me? I bet my parents would love to have a hand drawn portrait of me."

"Sure, as long as you'll allow me to take a picture of it before I give it to you."

"Of course," she agreed, sitting on the bench he had previously occupied. "Is this okay?"

"You should relax your shoulders. Look more comfortable, like you do when you spend time with friends. Maybe put your hands in your lap or on the bench? Whatever is more comfortable."

She rearranged herself. "How's this?"

He locked his gaze with hers. "Perfect."

He sat down on the ground in front of her, flipped to a clean page, and began working on his newest picture. She was a very good model. She moved very little and didn't complain about how long it was taking.

He found himself slowing down, dragging out the time because he didn't want to say goodbye to her. There was something about her that was so special that he didn't want this meeting to end. He could only go so slowly, though, and he couldn't draw her indefinitely.

Eventually, he stopped and declared, "It's finished." He turned it around so she could see it."

She clapped her hands. "It's great!"

He took out his camera phone. "Will you hold this in front of you?" She did so without protest and he took a picture, making sure to get her face in the picture as well.

He took his notebook back and carefully tore the picture out of it and handed it to her. "I hope your parents like it."

"They will," she reassured him and stood up. "You know, I just realized we never exchanged names. I'm Ginny." She held out her hand.

"I'm Dean." He took her hand and gently kissed the top of it.

She laughed, and he found himself smiling at the sound of it. "I didn't realize you were so smooth."

"Trust me. I'm not. I just really like you. I'm only here on vacation, but I was wondering if maybe you wanted to have dinner with me?"

She bit her bottom lip. "That's very sweet, but..."

"But?" he encouraged. When she didn't answer, he continued, "But I'm not your type." he stated resignedly.

"It's not that. I kind of have a boyfriend. I know I flirted with you, and I'm sorry I made you believe something was going to happen."

Dean nodded and picked up his bag.

"I'm really sorry, Dean."

"Don't worry about it," he muttered, striding away from the park as fast as he could. All of the sudden, he found the park's atmosphere oppressive and he couldn't wait to leave the UK and go home.


End file.
